Te elijo a ti
by Leoncapwan
Summary: Mi primer fic ... espero les guste Steve se encuentra perdido ante la situación con natasha e Wanda poco a poco lo salvara y sanara su corazón Steve x wanda
1. Chapter 1

Primer capitulo: Paño de lagrimas

Toc toc

Steve abrio la puerta encontrandose con una natasha afligida y con lagrimas en los ojos

Que ocurre ahora natasha -dijo steve

Quiero terminar con bruce -dijo natasha con lagrimas en los ojos.

Calma ...-dijo steve

Puedo abrazarte? - pregunto natasha

Creo que si -afirmo steve

Natasha se acerca a steve y envuelve sus brazos en el cuello de steve

Steve se sintio un poco incomodo obviamente pero no lo demostro

Natasha prolonga demasiado el abrazo

Y trata de besar a steve

Steve no quiso corresponder el beso a natasha al principio pero natasha insistio y logro que el y ella se fundieran en un beso muy apasionado

No espera nat-dijo steve tratando de liberarse de los labios de natasha

Que ocurre steve- dijo nat

Esto esta muy mal ..! Tu estas con bruce ..! El es mi amigo! No podemos hacer esto ... esto esta mal -dijo steve

Steve te necesito sabes lo que siento por ti - confeso natasha

Por mucho que steve lo negara el tambien sentia algo por ella pero no no podia hacer eso el era el capitan america, el era el lider de los vengadores secretos, amigo de bruce

Pero fue interrumpido por natasha que volvio a besarlo pero esta vez sin chance de que steve escape

Steve se sorprendio demasiado y no pudo evitar corresponder el beso realmente se sentia muy bien

Natasha empezo quitarle la camisa a steve y quitarse la ropa, en ese momento la mente de steve estaba en rojo ya no estaba razonando, el se encontraba extasiado por lo que estaba pasando

Natasha empujo a steve a las cama desnudandose por completo y empezando asi la escena sexual

Steve se levanto un poco asustado pero aliviado pensando que todo habia sido un sueño demasiado raro pero no, natasha estaba ahii en sus brazos confirmando que todo habia sido real, natasha se levanto de un salto de la cama levanto toda su ropa de la habitación

Esto solo comenzo steve- dijo natasha con una sonrisa picaresca

Steve no pudo pronunciar o hacer nada tratando de asimilar lo que habia ocurrido hace unas horas

Natasha salio de su habitación para volver a la suya como si nada hubiera pasado


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Wanda vuelve!

Steve estaba de camino al comedor aún pensando en lo ocurrido anoche con Natasha, realmente se encontraba mal por lo ocurrido, pero se sentia mucho peor al darse cuenta que lo habia disfrutado, pensando y caminando por el pasillo se sorprendio al ver a cierta brujita en el comedor con unas maletas.

-Por fin volvio señorita Maximoff.-dijo Steve

-Bueno fue una larga mision Capitan.-respondio Wanda con una sonrisa

-Ya hablamos de esto Wanda -dijo Steve tratando de encontrar un tono serio

-Pero si tu empezaste con lo de "señorita Maximoff" Steve !.-dijo wanda entre risas

Los dos rieron, Steve y wanda se habian acercado mucho en los ultimos meses hasta que Nick Fury decidio enviar a Wanda en una importante mision en colaboracíon con los X-men hace 2 meses, ellos ya no se sentian incomodos al hablar ya que habian caido en cuenta lo mucho en cómun que tenian

\- Y bien de que me perdi- pregunto wanda con una sonrisa

A Steve inmediatamente le llovieron los recuerdos de lo que habia pasado entre el y Natasha hace unas cuantas horas, al pensar en eso Steve se puso nervioso y Wanda lo noto rapidamente.

-Ocurre algo?.- pregunto Wanda

-No no ocurrio nada a excepcion que Bruce volvio y se unio al equipo hace un mes .- dijo Steve rapidamente

\- El gigante verde del que Natasha se enamoro?.-pregunto Wanda

\- Si ... bueno el y Natasha estan saliendo- dijo Steve

\- Waooo me alegro mucho por ellos.-dijo Wanda con una sonrisa

Steve amaba esa sonrisa de Wanda y verla de nuevo despues de tanto tiempole recordo lo mucho que la habia extrañado, jamas volveria a permitir que Nick la enviara a una misión tan larga otra vez

\- No tienes idea de lo mucho que habia extrañado tu sonrisa .- dijo Steve abrazandola

La cara de Wanda ardio en fuego al sentir los fuertes brazos de Steve alrededor de su cuerpo y no tardo mucho en corresponder el abrazo, Steve se encontraba en la misma situacíon de la cara en rojo cuando se dio cuenta en el repentino e involuntario abrazo que le propino a Wanda

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se acercaron tanto que compartian el mismo aliento, ellos estaban a punto de compartir un beso cuando se dieron cuenta que todo el equipo ya se encontraba en el comedor viendo la escena que ellos estaban protagonizando tan atentamente

Steve y Wanda inmediatamente se separaron, y miraron a diferentes puntos de la habitacíon totalmente avergonzados.

-Oooh vamos no se apene cap .- dijo Clint entre risas

-Es cierto capitan ... vaya que hacen una muy linda pareja.- dijo T'challa

\- se veían tan tiernos .-pronuncio Bruce

\- Dequeestanhablando .-dijeron Wanda y Steve al unísono finjiendo demencia

Todos se mostraban divertidos por la escena entre el Capitan y la brujita a excepción de Natasha que se encontraba furiosa por lo que acababa de presenciar pero trato de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo abrazando a bruce para simular reir, Wanda lo noto rapidamente pero no dijo nada

\- bueno y si desayunamos? Vaya que tengo hambre .-dijo Natasha tratando de calmar toda la atención a Wanda y Steve

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a desayunar continuando con las bromas sobre Steve y Wanda, hasta que fueron interrumpido por la sirena de emergecias que habia empezado a activarse

Continua

 **Eeeey muchas gracias por los consejos y mensajes que dejaron me dan muchas mas ganas de seguir escribiendo, tratara de subir d capitulos por semana claro si todo el ajetreo de la U me lo permite sigan aconsejandome y dejando sus mensajes no saben lo mucho que lo aprecio**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 : Futuro desastre

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de misiones esperando saber por que la alarma sonaba, no paso mucho tiempo antes que Nick Fury hiciera su aparición por medio de la pantalla gigante.

-Lamento interrumpirlos señores pero este es un caso muy peligroso y es mi deber ponerlos al tanto de lo ocurrido-dijo Nick con un semblante bastante serio.

-Al grano, Nick que sucedio?.-dijo Steve angustiado por la noticia que vendria a ser revelada

Todos quedaron en silencio para que Nick continuara, ellos sabian que debia tratarse de algo realmente serio al ver a su capitan y a Nick actuando tan preocupadamente.

\- Se trata de Thanos.- anuncio Nick

-Thanos?.- dijo T'challa confundido

\- Y quien rayos es ese Thanos-pregunto Clint

-Eso mi querido amigo Barton es lo que mas nos preocupa.- dijo Nick

-Por que tendria que hacerlo?-pregunto Natasha

-Thanos demostraba cierto interes en nuestro planeta según informes de nuestros aliados "Los guardianes de la galaxia".- dijo Fury

\- Bueno tal vez solo le gusto nuestro planeta digo es un gran lugar para vivir.-dijo Scott lang con tono burlesco

-Acaso ese no es un trabajo para "los guardianes de la galaxia" digo nosotros nos encargamos de problemas terricolas.- dijo Sam entrando a la conversación

-Lo sería si aún estuvieran con vida.-dijo Nick

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar a Nick pronunciar que "Los guadianes de la galaxia" habian sido aniquilados.

-Ellos fueron a averiguar los planes de Thanos en una misión de reconocimiento pero todo salio mal.-dijo Nick

Thanos habia eliminado a la primera defensa de la tierra y para ser sinceros no le habia costado mucho trabajo hacerlo y se dirigia en ese momento a conquistar el universo.

-Sabemos su objetivo?.-pregunto Wanda

-Según el ultimo reporte de Star Lord Thanos ira por Vision, al parecer necesita la gema que el posee y luego ...- dijo Nick

-Y luego que Fury ?.-dijo Steve un poco molesto por la pausa de Nick

\- Por la señorita Maximoff.-dijo Nick

A todos se les abrieron los ojos como platos al saber que Thanos estaba tras Vision y Wanda en especial Steve que estaba demasiado preocupado y no podia disimularlo.

\- No permitire que toque a Wanda.- anuncio Steve molesto y levemente sonrojado entrando en cuenta como se altero ante la idea de que alguien lastime a Wanda

Wanda al ver la reaccion de Steve ante la situación no pudo evitar sonrojarsele encantaba la idea de que Steve se preocura tanto por ella.

-Eso lo se capítan, por eso es lo mas conveniente que ustedes protejan a la señorita Maximoff y el equipo de Stark se haga cargo de la seguridad de Vision en este momento Maria le esta dando la noticia a el.- dijo Nick

Steve asintio y todo el equipo con el, Nick se esfumo en la pantalla y todos volvieron a sus labores habituales, pero Wanda tenia que hablar con Steve acerca de lo que dijo sobre la idea de que Thanos este tras ella.

-Steve podemos hablar un momento.-Wanda pregunto a Steve

-Podemos hablar primero Rogers?-dijo Natasha tratando de agarrar a Steve

\- Puede ser en un momento Nat? Wanda me lo pido primero.- dijo Steve

\- No no te preocupes Steve yo con gusto espero, primero habla con Nat.-dijo Wanda en calma

-Es algo un poco privado Steve... tal vez podria ser en mi cuarto.-dijo Natasha

Wanda solo pudo ver como Natasha se llevaba a rastras a Steve hacia su habitación, Wanda no pudo evitar estallar en celos, como es que estaba celosa ni ella podia expilcarselo a si misma ella no conocia los celos, jamas los habia experimentado de esa forma, es mas no sabia que podia sentirlos pero lo peor de todo era que ella no tenia nigún derecho de estar celosa de Steve, ella no era su novia, no era nada mas que una amiga para el, Wanda se dio cuenta que tenia algun sentimiento por Steve y estaba casi segura que Steve le correspondia, ella estaba a punto de averiguarlo hace 4 meses antes de que la enviaran a esa misión con los X-men haciendo añicos su intento por saber la verdad sobre sus sentimientos de Steve hacia ella.

La curiosidad la mataba y decidio escuchar un poco de lo que estaban hablando Steve y Natasha en su habitación, camino hacia la puerta y acerco su oreja... Dios lo que estaba a punto de escuchar y presenciar vaya que la iba a lastimar.

CONTINUA...

 **No se pierdan el proximo cap prometo actualizar cada 2 dias , consejos son super bien recibidos me gusta saber que piensan acerca de lo que escribo gracias**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: El sufrimiento de Wanda

-Y bien natasha que ocurre.-dijo Steve -La pregunta es que te ocurre a ti Steve? Desde cuando tan protector con Wanda?.-pregunto Natasha levemente con un tono molesto

-Natasha no veo el motivo de la pregunta.-dijo Steve tratando de esquivar la pregunta de Natasha

-Y que hay de mi Steve? Puedes explicarmelo por que realmente estoy confundida?.- volvio a preguntar Natasha

-Tu estas con Bruce, el es mi amigo, lo que paso fue algo horrible que no se repetira Nat.-anuncio Steve arrepentido

-Lo mio con bruce tiene los dias contados Steve! Solo no se como darlo por terminado.-dijo Natasha rodeando sus brazos por el cuello de Steve

\- Nat no sigas por favor...-dijo Steve cerrando los ojos y tratando de liberarse de su agarre mas no pudohacerlo, Natasha estaba firmemente agarradaa de el

-No te gusto? No lo disfrutaste?.-dijo Natasha apegandose mas hacia el

-No se trata de eso y lo sabes, lo que paso estuvo mal y no volvera a ocurrir Nat

En ese momento Natasha pudo divisar una sombra atras de la puerta y luego que alguien los estaba observando por el pequeño picaporte, en ese momento Natasha cayo en cuenta que se trataba de Wanda, y que recien se habia instalado atras de la puerta lo que significaba que no habia escuchado el principio de la conversacion, no podia ser la mejor y perfecta oportunidad de alejarla de Steve

-Nunca diga nunca Rogers.- dijo Natasha susurrando viendo a Steve directamente a los ojos, Steve se encontraba confundido

-Yo no dije..- Steve no pudo terminar la frase ya que Natasha se le habialanzado directo a la captura de sus labios en un profundo beso, Wanda lo vio en primera fila y se sentia la chica mas tonta y descepcionada del planeta su cabeza se nublo y solo pudo atinar en taparse la boca callando un sollozo que estaba a punto de escaparle y correr fuera de la escena directamente hacia su habitación, Natasha vio como la sombra se esfumo rapidamente y supo que su plan habia salido como un rotundo exito.

-No Natasha por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer .- dijo Steve separandose de ella -Lo siento mucho Steve.- dijo Nat cubriendose el rostro y agachando la cabeza finjiendo estar apenada pero mas bien tratando de ocultar la gran sonrisa ocasionada por su "pequeña" maldad hacia Wanda.

-Bueno Nat ojala todo haya quedado claro .-dijo Steve saliendo de la habitación de Natasha

-Mas que claro Steve .-dijo natashaproporcionandole un rapido beso en la mejilla y cerrando la puerta

Steve no tuvo tiempo de decir nada solo se llevo las manos a la cabeza cayendo en cuenta que esto seria demasiado largo y problematico

Steve se encontraba caminando por la torre directamente hacia su habitación cuando recordo que Wanda tambien queria hablar con el, sin perder el tiempo Steve fue a por la habitación de Wanda

Despues de ver el beso tan apasionado entre Steve y Natasha apenas llego a su cuarto Wanda se habia lanzado a su cama agarrando su almohada cubriendose la cara dentro la misma, llorando y gritando reprochandose por que se sentia tan mal, por permitirse enamorarse poco a poco de Steve, todavia no podia creer que Steve estaba haciendo eso y menos con Natasha... ella que ya estaba en una relación con Bruce, era la primera vezque ella se enamoraba y la primera vez que le rompian el corazón, ella no sabia como manejar esos sentimientos... no sabia que hacer para parar de llorar.

"Toc toc toc"

-Wanda? .- Steve estaba llamando en la puerta

Wanda no supo que hacer... si abrir la puerta o simplemente hacerse la dormida, si la abria no podria explicar por que el enrojecimiento y la hinchazon de sus ojos y vaya que el iba a exigir una explicación, hacerse la dormida era una buena opción pero ella por alguna extraña razón queria verlo queria abrazarlo, queria abofetearlo, exigirle una explicacíon seguro tenia una buena razón pensaba ella pero no podia pedirsela por que asi entonces el descubriria que ella los estaba espiando en su conversación con Natasha

En total confusíon ella decidio ...

CONTINUA...

 **Ey asi tal como lo prometi he aqui el cuarto capitulo aunque creo que me salio un poco corto pero lo conpensare ojala te haya gustado potter... gracias por tus comentarios los aprecio mucho gracias por seguir la historia los consejos siempre son bien recibidos**

 **El mundo necesita mas historias sobre Steve y Wanda xD amo esta pareja ojala me aconsejen algunas buenas historias sobre ellos... sin mas que decir me despido... hasta dentro de 2 dias ... jajaja o quien sabe tal vez menos ... chaito**


End file.
